A finger lever of the pre-cited type is known from DE-OS 27 53 197. The coupling element of this finger lever is a latch which engages under the inner lever and requires a complex linkage mechanism for its displacement. Disadvantageously, the latch increases the overall height of the switchable finger lever. At the same time, the external activation through the linkage is likewise relatively complex.
In a further switchable lever arrangement disclosed in DE 102 11 038 A1, coupling is achieved through a slide arranged in the outer lever. This slide can be displaced through externally arranged electromagnetic means. Here, too, it is clear that the external activation of the slide unnecessarily increases the design space requirement of the switchable finger lever in the region of the cylinder head. This finger lever thus also has a disadvantageously large overall length. It must be noted further that, due to the relatively short inner lever, a coupling of this to the outer lever would result in relatively large forces and thus also in relatively high component loading in the coupling region.